


All Work and No Play

by f_femslash



Category: Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, could you do a smutty Mirandy, possibly with toys? ;-) that would be hot..</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

Andy crept into Miranda’s home office, where the editor had been since they had gotten up that morning. When Miranda had asked Andy to spend the weekend with her, specifically mentioning that the twins would be with their father in Westport, Andy had imagined this weekend in many ways, but spending all day Saturday actually doing her regular job hadn’t been one of them.   
She had spent the night plenty of times before, and even the odd weekend here or there, but Miranda didn’t usually request it - those instances mostly just happened by chance. Well, Miranda didn’t really request anything. Ever. She mostly just demanded.   
It was along this line of thinking that Andy had opened the all-too-familiar box in the corner of Miranda’s impressive closet and selected what was now pressing against her thigh, tucked into her jeans. If Miranda could demand that she spend the weekend at the townhouse, Andy could demand that she make it worth her while. Or, that was Andy’s justification, anyway.   
Miranda didn’t look up from the Book as Andy crossed around the desk to stand behind her. They’d reached a level of comfort with each other that at times still threw Andy for a loop. Like the fact that she could, and now did, lean down to place a kiss on the side of Miranda’s neck without getting thrown through the window behind her kind of blew her mind, even after all this time.   
Miranda hummed in response to Andy’s kiss, still staring at the book, “What is it, Andrea?” she asked as she turned the page, pausing to write a note in her perfect scrawl. Andy grinned, her face still hovering above Miranda’s shoulder.  
“You’ve been working long enough,” Andy purred suggestively into Miranda’s ear. Miranda coolly continued to turn the pages of the Book, but she couldn’t stop the blush of arousal that was creeping up her chest.  
“Nonsense,” she said evenly, writing a post-it note and sticking it over a photo spread that must have been offensive in some way, because the post-it simply read No. “I still have the samples from Karl to go over and-“   
Andy reached over and closed the book, pushing it to the side. She felt her breath quicken as Miranda froze. They may have reached a high level of familiarity, but Andy had never been so bold as to physically remove the Book from Miranda’s hands without permission.   
Andy started breathing again when, after a long moment, Miranda relaxed back into her desk chair, an amused smile playing across her lips.  
“Alright, Andrea, I suppose I have been working all day, haven’t I?”   
Leaning back for a moment so that she could roll her eyes out of the range of Miranda’s periphery, Andy bit back a frustrated sigh. Only Miranda Priestly could acquiesce to sex while simultaneously managing extreme condescension. She ran her fingers through Miranda’s hair, mussing it slightly. It was one of the things she did whenever Miranda pulled a little stunt like that, because she knew it both annoyed her and turned her on. True to form, as her fingernails grazed Miranda’s scalp, the woman sighed and tilted her head to the side slightly. Andy rolled her eyes again, but smiled this time and bent to press her lips against Miranda’s pulse point, nipping her with her teeth. Miranda sighed again, and Andy snaked her hand under the low neck of her blouse cup her breast through her bra, smirking as Miranda arched her back, shifting in her seat slightly.   
Andy slid her free hand under the back of Miranda’s shirt to open the clasp with one hand, a skill she’d actually practiced after the first time she and Miranda had slept together. She then moved both hands back around to slide them inside Miranda’s bra, teasing her nipples and kissing her neck, shoulder and collarbone until Miranda was definitely squirming, although she never would have admitted it.   
“Stand up,” Andy husked, biting her lip when Miranda immediately complied. When they had first started sleeping together, Andy hadn’t been surprised by Miranda’s completely submissive bedroom persona. After all, the woman spent 20+ hours of the day making decisions and being everyone’s boss, it was no wonder she needed a break in some area of her life. So, no, Andy hadn’t been surprised, but God had she been happy about it.  
She pushed Miranda’s desk chair out of her way and moved to mold her front of her body against Miranda’s back, one hand sliding around her waist, the other very carefully lowering the zipper on the back of the skirt she wore. Andy had learned her lesson early on about treating Miranda’s clothes with care, even in the heat of passion.  
She slid her hand down the front of the skirt, hearing Miranda’s breath catch as her fingers crept lower and lower. Andy moved her free hand back up Miranda’s shirt to continue toying with her nipple as her fingers reached the apex of Miranda’s thighs, sliding into the wet velvety heat she found there.   
Andy never ceased to be astonished by how wet Miranda became by way of tender caresses from the “smart, fat girl.” She always felt sure that there had to be another explanation, but the quiet moans of pleasure escaping from between Miranda’s lips told her otherwise. She slowly rubbed Miranda’s clit in small circles, and when she felt the woman’s legs begin to quake beneath her, she gently pushed at Miranda’s back until she was bent over her desk, gasping, eyes closed, face flushed.   
Andy pushed Miranda’s skirt up around her waist and grinned when Miranda didn’t start grumbling about wrinkles. Andy unzipped her jeans, causing Miranda to glance over her shoulder. Her eyes went several shades darker as Andy pulled the dildo out of her jeans with a sly grin. She placed one hand on Miranda’s back and slid the tip of the toy up and down her slit, making Miranda shudder. Andy spread her wetness over the silicon shaft and then positioned it at her entrance, slowly pushing it inside her with her hips until they were flush with Miranda’s ass.   
Andy pulled all the way out and then slid back into Miranda, repeating the action at a faster and faster rate until Miranda was gasping. Andy clutched at her hips, slamming into her again and again as the base of the dildo pushed against her and Miranda’s back arched. Andy watched her fingers scrabbling at the surface of the desk as she was pushed closer and closer.   
“Come for me,” Andy moaned, close to her own unraveling, their legs shaking.  
Miranda gasped and moaned, low and long, as she came, Andy falling over with her, the sight of Miranda coming undone enough to push her over the edge. She gently eased out of Miranda, quickly pulling the toy off of herself and leaning over to place a kiss in the center of Miranda’s back.   
“Okay, you can go back to work now if you want,” Andy said, smirking. Miranda snorted as she righted herself, pulling Andy in for a kiss.


End file.
